


Once Upon A Dream

by Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight/pseuds/Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Phil goes to sleep, he is with Dan. Dan is his other half, and they are completely in love; but when Phil wakes up, he doesn't remember a thing.<br/>Dan doesn't know this, and finds a way to leave the dream world. He's in for a big surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Dream

A/N: btw I used google translate Latin for some of the words (because I'm le nerd)  
Evigilabit: Awake  
Somniatis: Dream

(PHIL'S POV)  
The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was a pair of chocolate brown eyes and hair to match.  
"PHIL!" He squealed, jumping up from the grass he was sitting on and rushing towards me. I met him halfway and pressed our lips together, frantically clutching his hair.  
"It's been too long," Dan whispers, pulling away and leaning his forehead on mine.  
"How long has it been since I last appeared?" It had only been moments for me, but according to Dan, there were long lapses in between my visits.  
"Two weeks," he said sadly.  
I winced. "Wow."  
."You must be stressed in Evigilabit," Dan sighed and lovingly brushed my hair away from my eyes. "I wish you could stay here with me."  
After a few moments of solemn eye contact, the brown haired boy shook his head suddenly, and his electric smile appeared back on his face.  
"It doesn't matter. You're here now." After a quick peck on the lips, he led me to the patch of grass he had been sitting on earlier.  
When we sat down, I took the occasion to look at what Somniatis landscape we got this time.  
Tonight, it was a sunny field that stretched as far as the eye could see, with waist-high grass that swayed in the breeze.

"I like the Somniatis we have this time,"  
I said, lying down on my side so I could face Dan.

He smiled. "I do too," he moved to lie on his side as well and scooted so close that I could make out every little color in his eyes.  
"Now, where were we last time before you left?"

Without saying a word, I pulled his head the centimeter that remained between or faces and brought our lips together once again.  
After a few minutes, my body began to flicker.

Dan hastily pulled away with a panicked look in his eyes.  
"N-no! Please don't leave me,"

I tried to reassure him that everything would be alright, but due to the rate I was fading, it only came out as a broken "ev- g- ll- be- al-gh-"

He reached for me one last time and gave me the last kiss for the night.  
"I love you," he whispered against my lips.  
"I-"  
And I was gone.

~

I woke up with a start. 

Had I just been having a dream?  
I could vaguely recall a boy, but all details of the dream were burning away like books in a fire.

This had been happening a lot in the past few months, so I thought nothing of it.  
After a few moments, I wiped the sleep from my eyes and began to get ready for work.

~~~

(Dan's POV)

I landed on the pavement with a painful thump.

"Aghh.."  
Looking up, I realized that everything looked entirely different.  
While where I was from was as colorful as a jumbo box of Nerds, this place was dull and wet.

The sun was completely covered by somber gray clouds, denying the city natural light.  
So this is where my love is from, I thought to myself.

I'm not entirely sure how I even got here, or knew that this was Phil's home. I just woke up and knew.

I stood up, deciding that intuition would tell me how to find Phil.

~

I had been walking around for three hours before I needed to rest.  
Sitting down on a bench, I sighed.  
I was beginning to doubt my intuition, what if I never found him?

At that moment, a mane of black hair dashed past me.

My head snapped in that direction, eyes bulging.

"Phil!"

The man stopped running abruptly, causing someone to knock right into him.  
"Oh my gosh!" I yelped and ran quickly towards him.  
"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Phil looked up into my eyes as I was helping him up.

I waited for him to squeal, for his face to light up, anything, but he just blinked. 

"Thanks, mate."

I let out a nervous chuckle. "Mate?"

"Just an expression," he coughed. "Um, see you around."  
And then he continued running away, as if nothing significant happened.

~

That night, the Somniatis was a hill surrounded by black storm clouds.

Phil appeared to the sight of Dan curled in a ball on his side, quietly sobbing. His face was a light pink, and each tear that fell down his face was accompanied by a clap of thunder.

Phil put a hand on his lover's arm. "Dan, hey, what's wrong?"

He looked up wearily. "Why did you pretend you didn't know me, Phil? Why would you do that?"

He tilted his head in confusion. "What?" 

Thunder rumbled. "I came to your world, so we could be together, for real! Now I can't go home, and you don't want to be with me!" Another shaky sob rolled out of the boy's mouth.

Before he could ask another question, Phil remembered the events of that day.  
"Oh my god, Dan, I'm so sorry. I don't remember what happens here when I go back to Evigilabit,"

Dan closed his eyes and brought his hands to cover his face.

"Tell me where you are, love, I'll find you." Phil promised.

"Starside motel, room 5." The brown-haired boy said, barely audible through his hands.

He flickered one single flicker before he was gone.

~

The moment Phil woke up, the phrase "Starside motel, room 5" repeated in his head like a never ending sentence.  
He groaned, looking at the clock.  
4:12am.

With a sigh, he forced himself out of bed, determined to find out the reason the location was stuck in his head.

Phil dressed himself in jeans and a blue t-shirt before rushing out the door of his apartment. 

"Directions to Starside motel," the man said into his phone.

Getting directions....  
.7 miles.  
Start?

He selected start.

Turn left.

Go straight for .4 miles.

Turn right at Alpine Court.

You have arrived at your destination.

Phil rushed out of his car and into the run down building. Why did he need to go here? 

"Would you like to rent a room, sir?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "I'm supposed to meet someone in room 5?"

The woman looked suspicious, but handed him a key anyway.

He walked down the hall and stood in front of the promising door.

A knock sounded down the hallway, Phil not realizing at first that it was his.  
Barely a second later, the door swung open. There stood the guy from yesterday; eyes filled to the brim and tear tracks traveling down his face. 

"I... I think I had a dream about you..."  
Phil forced out awkwardly.

The boy pulled him into the room and immediately slammed his lips to his.  
A flood of images entered Phil's mind; all of this guy, Dan, in fluorescent backdrops straight out of a storybook.

He snaked his arms around Dan's waist as he deepened the kiss. 

Finally they pulled away, leaning their foreheads on eachother's. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
